Au Delà du Pantin de Glace
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] Donnez moi de la neige, un paysage russe, un Ivan Drago plein de regrets et ça nous donne ça… Un OS centré sur le colossal boxeur soviet Drago, déchu, peu après sa défaite contre Rocky.


_Disclaimer : Rocky appartient à Sylvester Stallone dont il est le scénariste, le réalisateur, le producteur et l_'_interprête._

_A/N : Fan inconditionnelle de la saga Rocky (et de Stallone XD), je profite de ce moment où l'on en parle beaucoup à cause de la sortie de Rocky VI toute récente pour poster mon premier OS sur cette superbe saga. Ce sera la première fic française sur Rocky d'ailleurs, je crois… Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de griffonner quelque chose à ce sujet et l'inspiration est venue d'un coup en regardant récemment pour la énième fois Rocky IV, sorti en 1986. Peut-être est-ce mon année de naissance qui a joué, ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'un hasard, quoi qu'il en soit, ce Rocky IV est mon préféré de toute la saga. Et l'adversaire de Rocky de ce film – Ivan Drago l'impressionnant soviétique – reste de loin mon méchant favori des films Rocky. J'aime sa différence avec les autres adversaires de la série, cette froideur presque irréelle remplaçant l'arrogance d'un Apollo, Clubber ou autre Tommy. La psychologie de pantin manipulé de Drago qui se transforme au fil du combat m'a toujours captivée (tout comme l'acteur qui le joue – Dolph Lundgren – m'a toujours charmée lol) Du coup, j'ai eu envie de travailler un peu sur ce personnage glacial, de l'étoffer et de lui donner vie le temps d'une OS parsemée de mélancolie, de neige et de… punch rockyien XD _

* * *

**AU-DELA DU PANTIN DE GLACE**

Immaculé. Un paysage perpétuellement éblouissant, de par cette neige établie en maîtresse des lieux sur ce paysage de campagne russe. Le ciel était aussi clair que pouvait l'être le sol tout recouvert du tapis blanc ivoirien. Même la cime des arbres était vêtue de cette poussière de nacre glaciale qui trouvait son apogée au sommet des plus hautes montagnes de la région. Qui aurait pu avec certitude dépeindre ce paysage ?

Ivan Drago, lui, en était encore capable, malgré toutes les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici.

Enfant, Ivan adorait profitait de cette neige éternelle s'étendant partout autour de lui, dans son petit village natal non loin de Moscou, mais il n'avait bientôt plus eu l'occasion de s'y amuser, lorsqu'il avait fini par passer professionnel.

Dès lors, tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Lui qui ne désirait avant toute chose que boxer, avait fini par être repéré par de nombreuses personnalités, voyant en lui – de par sa taille impressionnante et sa force non moins ahurissante – une future machine indestructible. C'est ainsi que de simple sportif, Ivan avait fini par devenir un automate, ni plus ni moins. Et les seuls moments bénis où il avait pu voir la neige après cela avaient eu lieu lorsqu'il sortait pour se rendre d'un camp d'entraînement à un autre.

Sa vie n'avait alors gravité qu'autour des salles de sports remplies d'appareils de musculation hyper sophistiqués, d'ordinateurs étudiant sa robustesse et des gens lui dictant ce qu'il devait faire et penser, le bourrant d'hormones et d'anabolisants avant d'exhiber fièrement leur machine à détruire sur divers rings de boxe.

Un potentiel de puissance purement exploité. Un pantin, voilà ce qu'il avait été.

Pour les américains, il était Drago le tueur venant du froid, pour avoir tué en plein match leur Apollo Creed, icône du monde de la boxe.

Pour ses compatriotes soviets, il était Drago le looser, celui sur lequel étaient fondés de grands espoirs et qui avait perdu contre les Etats-Unis, symbolisés par le boxeur inégalable qu'était Rocky Balboa ou celui que l'on surnommait l'Etalon Italien.

Mais pour lui-même, il savait bien ce qu'il était en réalité : Drago la marionnette, Drago la machine à détruire manipulée et créée de toutes pièces pour gagner. Et dernièrement, le symbole de la puissance soviétique programmée pour mettre à genoux les Etats-Unis, ce pour quoi il avait fini par échouer, écrasé par cette flamme qui animait les coups de Rocky et dont lui avait été dépourvu depuis longtemps déjà.

Lointain lui paraissait le temps où il ne rêvait que de boxer, tout simplement.

Pour lui-même. Pour l'amour du sport.

Mais ce désir avait été perverti par tous ces vampires du métier qui s'étaient jeté sur lui en découvrant son potentiel de force dans ce mètre 98 de muscles. Dès lors, les mauvaises magouilles de ce business l'avaient écarté de son rêvé, faisant de lui non plus un boxeur, mais un robot de brutalité entièrement dirigé, ne pouvant ni penser ni agir par lui-même.

Tandis que d'autres boxeurs, comme Rocky, se battaient avant tout avec leur cœur et par passion du sport, lui avait l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une paire de poings sans aucun esprit, rien de plus. Tout son entourage n'avait été là que pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Qui il devait boxer, quand, comment, pourquoi… De son manager jusqu'à sa femme Ludmilla.

Et il s'était surpris à jalouser Rocky, pour sa capacité à rester simple et vrai malgré le succès, à terrasser ses ennemis avec la puissance de son âme, ayant autour de lui des amis sincères ainsi qu'une femme aimante et un fils pour encaisser les coups en même temps que lui.

Et lui… qu'avait-il ? Qu'avait-il été, au juste ?

Il ne s'appartenait plus. Il avait vendu son âme au diable.

Il n'avait même rien ressenti lorsqu'il avait abattu Apollo Creed sur le ring, à force de coups terriblement violents et incessants. Comme s'il… ne possédait plus d'âme du tout.

Il avait oublié ce qui lui avait donné envie de boxer pour la première fois, il avait oublié l'ardeur passionnée qui l'animait alors et qui aurait dû continuer à l'habiter tout au long du chemin…

Mais cela, il ne l'avait compris qu'à la fin du combat contre Rocky lorsque les poings de ce dernier s'assaillaient, lui, celui qui avait été ingénieusement programmé pour vaincre. Lorsqu'à la fin du match, il s'était soulevé contre son entraîneur ou plutôt créateur, comme transformé par les coups inattendus et pleins de cœur de l'Etalon, prenant finalement conscience qu'il voulait se battre non plus pour les autres, mais uniquement pour lui-même.

Ivan Drago repensait avec amertume à tout ce qu'il avait été, à tout ce qu'il avait perdu tandis qu'il avançait dans la neige dont ses seuls pas venaient à troubler son immaculation presque irréelle.

Il avait besoin de revenir aux sources, de retrouver cette passion et cette excitation indescriptible qu'il avait éprouvée la toute première fois qu'il avait enfilé des gants de boxe.

C'était bel et bien ici qu'il aurait venir s'entraîner, à la rustique en pleine nature sauvage, comme Rocky, et non pas avec toutes ces machines puantes d'artificialité, autant qu'il avait fini par le devenir, lui-même.

Et alors qu'il se fondait parmi ce paysage de simplicité et d'authenticité, il sentait toutes ces choses superficielles et fausses le quitter, comme si cette vision de nature éthérée dans laquelle il s'enfonçait de plus en plus le débarrassait de toutes ces mauvaises choses, le faisant redevenir lui-même… comme il l'avait été le tout premier jour, ce jour béni où il avait découvert la boxe et où il avait su au fond de lui-même où la véritable force se devait d'être puisée.

Le jour où le _boxeur_ Drago était né.

Il ne sut pas très bien quelle force le poussa à faire ça, mais alors qu'il arrivait au pied des montagnes près desquelles il avait fait ses premiers pas, et que de nouveaux flocons de neige s'abattaient sur son visage, il s'arrêta net et ôta son bonnet, malgré le froid glacial et paralysant qui régnait sur ces terres russes.

Ses courts cheveux blonds s'échappèrent alors pour se parer rapidement des flocons que le froid venait à déposer sans cesse. Et comme guidé par son seul instinct, il fit de même avec son écharpe qu'il dénoua avec une lenteur calculée pour l'enlever totalement à son tour.

Ses gants ainsi que son épais manteau fourré suivirent rapidement le même parcours avant que son pull et sa chemise ne finissent également par venir s'échouer sur le sol enneigé.

En dépit du vent de glace, le géant Ivan, à présent torse nu et agenouillé dans la neige, ses yeux bleus clos, ne ressentit aucun froid. Au contraire, il pouvait presque sentir comme une chaleur vaguement familière qu'il croyait avoir perdue à jamais, s'emparer de son corps et lui redonner vie, petit à petit. Et il resta un long moment ainsi, serein et vivant comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Comme s'il avait besoin de retrouver une sorte de pureté, de limpidité et d'authenticité nue, avant de pouvoir ressusciter en temps que boxeur.

Mais également en tant qu'homme.

Et ainsi, Ivan laissa le vent nordique, le décor lactescent de son enfance et les flocons gelés guider son corps et son esprit, le débarrassant de toute cette perversion et de cette impureté qui l'avait empêché de vivre réellement durant tant d'années.

Il se sentait libre comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant… ou peut-être il y avait longtemps… avant.

Le boxeur Ivan Drago renaissait.

Comme au premier jour.

Authentique, pur, passionné et… humain.

**FIN**


End file.
